Adara Mist Rewritten: Katherine Thompson
by Written-Ideas
Summary: Katherine 'Kat' Thompson is your average girl who loves to play pranks until she meets Nico di Angelo. Finding out the truth about her heritage, she is thrown into the world of myths. It is slightly different from Adara Mist. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Percy Jackson!!

* * *

-----*-----

**Adara Mist Rewritten: Katherine Thompson  
-A Percy Jackson fanfic- **

-------*-------

" Class, we have a new student. Please treat him with the same kindness you have treated each other." Miss Lee said, her voice melodious. A girl sat up straight at the sound of a new student.

" A new student, Miss Lee?" The girl asked her favourite teacher. Her name is Katherine Thompson. She has a short, shoulder length and dark brown hair which compliments her heart shaped face. She's short even for her age. She has purple eyes.

" Yes, that means there will be no gym lessons today." Kat, the name her friends call her, frowned.

" No gym classes? That's not good..." Silently, her friends cheered in joy. Kat may seem gentle but she's really talented with sports.

" Ok, turn your attention to me again. You may come in now, Nico." Miss Lee said. A boy with shaggy hair, olive-like skin and black eyes walked into the class with a sullen look. He seemed annoyed to be in the school. " This is Nico di Angelo." Miss Lee continued before turning to Nico, expecting an introduction from him. He seemed oblivious to her. Instead, he stared at the brunette. Kat smiled at him as she caught him staring. Nico immediately turned his gaze from her.

" My name's Nico di Angelo." And those were the words that escaped his mouth before he stared at Miss Lee. The teacher sighed.

" Ok, why don't you take a seat behind... Kat, do you mind?" Kat smiled brightly before she nodded her head profusely to emphasis her point. Miss Lee grinned. " Why don't you take a seat behind Kat?" He nodded, looking at the girl suspiciously. _Just who is she? She seems... different. _Nico thought to himself. _I'll figure her out. It's the only thing I can do with my time here. If my dad didn't send me here... I wouldn't have to suffer with these people. Everyone thinks that schools are evil. I'm starting to agree with them._

-----*-----

School's over and Nico is the most unfortunate person on planet earth. Nico glared at everyone and stomped off. He had an accident with his chair. It was during english when he fell asleep. The teacher slammed the table in rage and he fell off at the loud sound. He told the teacher that he has already learned the topic and finds no reason to learn it again. Now, here he is, sent to the principal office. He sat down.

" Mr. di Angelo, you may come in now." He walked into the room and to his surprise, he saw Kat.

" Now, Miss Thompson, you must understand that you cannot and may notfall asleep in class! And no, you may not!" The principal added the last sentence as Kat wanted to reason with him. " You must not pull any more pranks as well, Miss Thompson. Do you understand me? No more whoppee cushion or colouring the grass purple and I don't care if purple is your favourite colour!" Kat hung her head down. She bit her lip.

" Yes. Mr. Root. I won't..." Nico looked impressed. He didn't think for a second that she's a bad student. " Nico? Hi. Don't worry, if you're a first timer, you'll be let off easy. It's probably a week of detention. I got a month of it.." Kat frowned. Nico smirked at her. He's not scared of a little detention. He has faced a manticore and controls the dead, what can a little detention do?

" Now, Mr. di Angelo..."

-----*-----

He changed his mind. Detention is not little. It's a huge deal as of now. A week in this place? He turned around, looking at the other students. Most of them slept. Only four girls sat there and one of them is Kat. All of them seemed to be asleep. Nico sighed. The teacher stared at each and every one of them.

" I'm going to go out for a while. All of you better stay in here or else..." Nico rolled his eyes. _Stupid teacher _He thought to himself. The teacher left. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Kat. She pointed towards the door.

" C'mon. We should go now."

" Go? Are you nuts? We're supposed to stay here." Nico retorted at her. Kat rolled her eyes. Nico looked around, everyone left.

" Now that's not fun. C'mon. Just trust me please!" Kat pleaded. Nico obliged.

" Fine. Let's go." The both of them left. However, on their way out, they spotted the teacher who in turn spotted them. They turned to each other, thinking the same thoughts. _Run! _

They quickly ran away as the teacher called after them. Kat suddenly stopped and smiled smugly. Nico halted his movement.

" What are you smiling about?" Nico questioned her.

" Just wait 10 seconds and you'll see." The teacher ran towards them but on his way, a net fell on him along with green jelly. The jelly broke apart when it landed on him. Nico couldn't help himself as he smirked at the scene. To him, it is amusing but to Kat, it's joy. To the teacher however, he is mad.

" Katherine Thompson!!!!!" The teacher yelled. Kat turned to Nico.

" We better go." She said as the both of them ran out of school. Unfortunately, they bumped into someone. Nico stared in shock at the person. The person is none other than...

" Embry? What are you doing here?" Kat and Nico questioned at the same time. They turned to each other. " What? You know him?" It was then Nico realised the british accent in Kat's voice. He stared at her.

" What?" Kat questioned. Then she realised. " Oh, yeah, I'm British. I came here when I was 5. The accent remains though. Of course, I only have the accent when I'm in shock or surprised about something."

" You know Embry?" Nico questioned. _Embry's a satyr. Grover's supposed rival._

" Yes, I do."

" Can I speak to Embry for a moment?" Nico questioned before he nodded to Embry. Both the males went to a corner. " What are you doing here?"

" There's a half-blood here. " Embry is a man- err, satyr of little words.

" Do you know who is it?"

" No, not yet."

" But should you find her or him now? We're close to the war." Nico said. He pitied the person.

" Would you rather the person die because they didn't train?" _He has a good point there. _Nico thought to himself. Then a scream sounded. Nico and Embry turned their attention towards the scream. Kat pointed shakily at a Tauros Ophis. It's a serpent bull. It has the foreparts of the bull and a tail of a serpent. _But.... wasn't it turned into a constellation? _Nico questioned himself.

" Well Embry, you found your half-blood." Nico said, taking his sword out as Embry took his pipes out.

* * *

Hi there, everyone and Merry Christmas to all. It's a sad thing for me to say but I won't upload anytime soon... Maybe reviews would help. Just joking. Anyway, I think you may notice the difference and please tell me if it is better now than before. Would you want it in past tense or present tense? Do answer the questions. Thanks again for reading! If you want to read the ending of Adara Mist, you may find it at:

My author page because I give up. They don't let me post the link here. Sorry!

**Fun Facts:**

#1: I spent three hours on this chapter. I was too distracted with other things.

#2: Kat was supposed to have blue eyes but I changed my mind because I want a connection for something.

#3: I'll be very happy if you could review!

#4: I had a hard time with the names.

#5: Embry's a weird name to me and that's why I chose it. I'm weird, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Percy Jackson!! Hello, I'm so sorry for the hiatus!! I've been busy and I have worse news. 

The story with the most reviews will be updated and I can only update about once in two weeks(maybe less!). I apologise!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter though. A reader recommended for present tense. So, I hope it turns out well. Also, I will receive new name titles for this story for this week only. Start sending in please or I will probably make up one myself or leave this title be. Thank you.

Special Thanks To:

Luna Jackson- I aplogise for the late update and thank you for the review.

NicoLuver4eva- Thank you for the review. I hope the present tense is good. Is it?

TheAravis- *grins* Yes, well, I'm glad it's good. Hmm, names, never was good with it. I did warn that I would change quite some things. Thank you.

echostorm- Thank you so much!! I'm so sorry for the late update!! I hope this chapter can make up for it!

* * *

-----*-----

**Adara Mist Rewritten: Katherine Thompson  
-A Percy Jackson fanfic- **

-------*-------

_That's it! I've had it with her! I'm trying to explain to her and Embry was not much help, but she had to freak out! _Nico thinks to himself. He frowns at Embry. The satyr is not doing anything at all.

" Aren't you going to do something about this?" Nico asks Embry. Embry looks thoughful for a quick moment before it vanishes and is replace by a blank look.

"No, she'll come to her senses. I know her well enough." Nico shakes his head. Two half-bloods in one place is dangerous but he has no choice. He will not let another half-blood die. _Bianca's sacrifice... I will not let another half-blood suffer the same fate. _" After what has happened previously, it won't repeat again, Nico. Kat is... She's strong enough to protect herself." Nico scoffs in disbelief as he remembers about the previous event.

_Flashback _

_Nico quickly dodge to the side. He swung his sword downwards as he flew over the Tauros Ophis. Without warning, the monster dodge his attack and Nico landed on his back. He rolled away quickly as the monster came onto him. Embry blew his pipes and vines started to wrap the monster's whole body. Embry nodded at Nico. Nico jumped to his feet and stabbed the monster. It turned into dust a minute later. Kat stood frozen at the sight in front of her._

_Nico shook his head. He hates dealing with new half-bloods. " Hey, you ok?" Nico asked. He reach out his hand to touch her shoulder. Kat backed away with frightened eyes._

_" Don't touch me!!" Kat shouted. Nico glared at her before he frowned. He knew that she must be shocked but..._

_" Kat, calm down." Embry said with a frown. _

_" No, this can't be real... It just can't... It's happening again... Stay away from me... these monsters... stay away from me!" Kat stated before she ran off. _

_End flashback._

"I don't think she's strong enough. But I'll stay around to protect her." Embry nods his head. He walks off slowly and silently. Nico looks up at the sky, thinking about his sister. _I'll protect her because... she reminds me of you._

-----*-----

Kat sits down in her usual seat. She glances a look to the seat behind her. She bites her lip. _Nico's still not here... I don't know why but... I feel like I owe him an apology. But I did nothing wrong! Didn't I? _Kat thinks to herself.

" Morning, princess!" Kat frowns at her nickname. She turns to her left to face the person.

" Rana, good morning. I told you to stop calling me princess, didn't I?" Kat says to her friend, Rana. Rana has long blonde hair with blue eyes.

" Yeah but you deserve the title. Doesn't she, Sam?" Rana asks. Sam grins. Sam, the tallest girl in class and she's the smartest as well. She has brown hair with black eyes.

"The princess of pranks." Sam states. Kat gets up and sits back down. Everyone knows of Kat's dyslexia but doesn't comment on it.

" I told you to call me Kat. Where's Lisa?"

" Wow. Somebody is a little grumpy..." A new voice says. They turn around to see Lisa. Lisa is the practical one in the group. If Sam thinks of an idea, Lisa will make it happen. Lisa has black hair with dark blue highlights and black eyes. The teachers scolded her for highlighting her hair but she doesn't bother. " Morning everyone. Any plans today, Sam?"

" We can't. Princess isn't in the mood today." Sam states. The part Kat plays in the pranks is setting up the traps and making sure it works. Rana will always be the distraction they need. " I was planning on pranking the new boy, Nico." Sam continues.

" Oh? His name is Nico? A simple whopee cushion or a huge paintball prank?" Lisa asks. Kat frowns.

" No!" Kat shouts. Everyone turn their attention on her. " I mean, no pranks on him. He's cool." Rana grins.

" You like him, don't you?" Kat rolls her eyes at Rana.

" No, I don't. The only thing I like right now is for me to have peace and quiet. Now shoo." Rana, Lisa and Sam walk back to their respective seats. Kat frowns as the bell rings. Nico isn't here. She turns to the window. As quick as lightning, she could have sworn she saw Nico outside there. She shakes her head. Maybe she's just dreaming.

-----*-----

_This is foolish and a very bad idea. Why in dad's name am I doing this? _Nico thinks to himself. Kat nearly see him as he pass the windows. He decided to skip school earlier today. Now that he is done checking up on Kat. He's going back to his apartment. He prepares a simple toast at his apartment. _Now, what should I do? This is stupid.. Really stupid. If dad didn't send me here.... _Nico thinks to himself as he switch on his PS2.

A few hours later, Nico jumps to his feet as he hears a familiar cry. He looks outside his window to find Kat and a dracaena. He quickly jumps out the window, landing on the dracaena.

" Nico!!" Kat shouts in surprise and relief. Nico searches for his sword. _Oh Hades no, I left it in the apartment. Where is Embry when you need a satyr? _Nico thinks to himself. The dracaena pushes him onto the floor. He struggles to get the snake woman off him and she tries to kill him.

" Half-bloods must die in the name the lord, Kronos!!" The Dracaena shrieks. " Half-bloods must-!!" Her sentence is cut short when a penknife went through her. The penknife is pull out and the monster turns to dust. Nico slowly gets up. He stares at his rescuer, Kat. She frowns.

" I'm sorry... I didn't want to believe you but I know it's true now.... Can you explain to me... about all of these?" Slowly, Nico begins to smile.

" Ok. I will. But you need to get a better weapon. A penknife won't do." Kat grins.

" Yeah sure, whatever you say, Nico."

-----*-----

A boy laughs maniacally. " Now... you're a half-blood, are you? That makes things so much more easier for me... But I must get rid of that Son of Hades first. Nico di Angelo.... be careful of what you're getting into."

" Masster....It'ss time for your resst.." A Dracaena says.

" Of course, I will need all the rest I can get before the big day."

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

#1: I spent quite some time on this. I was trying to make it good. Not writing or in this case, typing, makes me rusty. I hope I slip back into my characters and format well.

#2: I feel very guilty for my sudden disappearance.

#3: I am saying sorry in advance for my soon to be disappearance, I'm having an important exam soon. I'm sorry.

#4: Around 100% of authors love reviews, favourites and alerts. I am one of them!

#5: How's the naming coming along? Bad?

Please review and thank you for reading this far. Good night or Good morning to some.


End file.
